


Boy

by WritLarge



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Young Peter Quill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2098344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritLarge/pseuds/WritLarge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well, get him out of the fucking shafts then!” Yondu shouted at Horuz. The little Terran shit they’d snatched up had spent the first couple weeks crying and then promptly turned into a huge pain in the ass. He was small and fast and he viciously bit fingers without giving any fucks whatsoever as to where they’d been.</p><p>Yondu was starting to like the boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy

“Well, get him out of the fucking shafts then!” Yondu shouted at Horuz. The little Terran shit they’d snatched up had spent the first couple weeks crying and then promptly turned into a huge pain in the ass. He was small and fast and he viciously bit fingers without giving any fucks whatsoever as to where they’d been.

Yondu was starting to like the boy.

“I can’t reach him, Captain. He’s wedged too far in,” Horuz complained while Kraglin snickered somewhere behind him. The boy had slipped his keepers and chosen to hide inside the ductwork where most of them couldn’t follow. Horuz was currently in charge of the boy and, while he wasn’t exactly the slimmest member of the crew, sure as hell wasn’t the smartest either.

Yondu sighed. Occasionally he thought it would have been nice to have someone with a bit more intelligence and initiative on board. Of course, a crewmember with half a brain would probably get ideas and end up double-crossing him, needing to be shot and/or shoved out an airlock. Still, it’d be a change of pace, some entertainment for the rest of the crew even.

“Come out you little fucker!” He could hear them yelling. Pounding on the walls was pointless, but the crew apparently needed to spend their frustration somewhere. Dumbasses.

“Have you tried bribing him?” Yondu asked as he leaned back in his chair. Horuz looked offended at the suggestion.

“Er, no...” The Captain shook his head. Useless.

“Keep an eye on the scanner. And turn off the circulating system for a minute,” Yondu tossed over his shoulder to Kraglin. They wouldn’t reach their destination for a while yet. Hell, they weren’t even halfway. It was a long trip to grab a kid for some snobby asshole. At least the route had taken them past a pleasure stop, which had gone over well with the crew. It wasn’t that Yondu wouldn’t have females on the ships like some. He did. He just made a point of choosing crew more interested in the money and work than anything else. Besides, it didn’t matter what gender or race was on board, they always found some way of fucking each other in what little free time they got.

Yondu stomped his way over to the nearest opening down into the venting system. He could flush the boy out by sealing most of the interior flaps and filling it with exhaust, but that might damage the kid, which Yondu was strangely reluctant to do. He put it down to keeping the cargo in good condition.

“Boy!” The hollering got no response. “Hey boy!”

Listening carefully, he could hear the kid’s breathing now that the fans had powered down. Couldn’t leave it like that for long, but with any luck he wouldn’t need to. The boy, shit, what was his name? Quinn? Quell? Something like that. He’d been terrified when they’d left earth and the noisy music player had comforted him. Clutched it like he’d die without it. He probably had it on and couldn’t hear anything else.

Yondu had a good idea where the boy had wedged himself. Food might get his attention. Quel- no, it was Quill. Yeah, that sounded right. Quill had rejected most of the food on board and he didn’t blame him. It was crap. Everybody needed to eat though and the brat had taken to ration bars of all things. The sticky over sweet blocks of cheap protein were a last resort when supplies ran out and the crew was happy to see them go. Yondu had them fetch him a couple while he listened some more. At least the kid wasn’t back to crying. Seemed like he’d been too angry lately for tears.

Yondu broke open one of the bars when they arrived and lobbed the piece down to where he was sure Quill had ensconced himself. A few moments later, he heard the scrape of the boy’s shoes inside the shaft.

“You hungry boy?” he called, trying for a non-threatening tone that felt unfamiliar in his mouth. “You want more, you gotta come out of there. Ain’t no one gonna hurt you.”

“Liar.” Yondu heard the soft reply. At least the kid was listening.

“What was that, boy?”

“You’re a fucking liar!” The kid screamed. Yondu shoved his fist up against his mouth to keep from laughing. The boy had mettle; he’d give him that. 

“That’s not a very nice thing to say,” he continued when he regained his composure. “And just what am I lying about? Anybody here hurt you?”

“That’s just because you’re fattening me up.” What? “I heard them!”

“Fattening you- aw shit boy, someone planning on eating you?” Yondu had a good idea about who that had been. “You think I’d let them do that? Ain’t nothing happens here that doesn’t go through me first.”

Quill made a sort of strangled sound, clearly disbelieving. Bah. Yondu threw the rest of the bar down the shaft and sent another after it before he strode back to the front of the ship. When he got there he smacked Kraglin upside his head.

“Shit! What-“

“Did you tell the boy that we were planning on eating him, you dumb fuck?” Yondu demanded and Kraglin eyes went wide before he started to giggle. Yondu took a moment to curse the universe before he punched his first mate, knocking him out of his chair. “Asshole. You’re crawling in there to get him out.”

“What?” The man scrambled to his feet, rubbing his head. “I can’t fit in there.” 

“You sure as hell better, smart ass.” Kraglin sulked away from Yondu, muttering to himself but not arguing further. He might not fit, but it’d be worth it to see him try and he’d get the kid out eventually. His first mate was capable enough and about as trustworthy as you could get in this line of work.

A couple hours later, Kraglin returned and glared at Yondu. He hadn’t quite gotten the filth of the shafts out of his hair and his fingers were red and raw, the skin broken roughly on the side of his hand where the boy must have held on something fierce. Yondu laughed at him.

“Brat’s locked down,” he sulked. “How long until we can drop him off?” 

“Eh. Dunno. Might keep him for now.” Kraglin looked at the Captain like he was insane. Yondu pointed at the screen. “Got a job.”

Yondu didn’t always share the details of their jobs with the others, but Kraglin was generally in on it. He was the only one other than Yondu who had any idea why they’d snatched up the boy in the first place and was under orders not to discuss it with anyone. Reuniting sons and fathers was suspiciously soft for the Ravagers, but it had seemed like simple quick cash until he’d agreed and been given a drop off point at the ass end of nowhere. Now info on a job had been sent their way from an old and reliable contact. The first mate read over the missive and made a rather appreciative noise when he got to the end.

“Damn.”

“Yup. Daddy’s gonna have to wait.” The job wasn’t anywhere near the long route they had to take to drop off Quill, but the money was too good to pass up.

“Well, shit. What do you want me to do with Peter?” Kraglin asked.

“Peter?”

“The kid?” Ah. Peter Quill. 

“You’re on a first name basis are you?’ Yondu teased his first mate. 

“I like to know the name of my food,” he shot back, grinning. Kraglin had a wicked sense of humour, but if he really hated the kid he wouldn’t have bothered learning his name. Boy must have put up a respectable fight.

“Well, he’s a tough little fucker. Might as well put him to work. We’ll get around to dropping him off eventually.” Yondu was sure that they’d make their way in that direction at some point. In the meantime, there were bigger bounties and more lucrative deals to be made. Peter Quill would just have to learn to pull his weight.

And if Daddy didn’t like it, he could pay what the trip was actually worth or come pick up the boy himself. Jackass.


End file.
